kamenriderdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost
is the Movie War crossover between ''Kamen Rider Ghost and Kamen Rider Drive. The film was released in Japanese theaters on December 12, 2015, and was released on DVD/Blu-ray on May 11, 2016. http://www.amazon.co.jp/dp/B01B7CAOXW Synopsis The Greatest Genius of the Century vs. the Kamen Riders! A mystery from 10 years ago leads to Ghost and Drive’s “beginning”… After encountering each other while chasing a Gamma, Takeru and Shinnosuke are thrown 10 years into the past after a rift in space-time suddenly opens. Shinnosuke encounters Mr. Belt before they had originally met while Takeru finds his father, Ryu Tenkuji, before he passed away. Meanwhile, the Roidmude have revived in the present. Kamen Riders Specter and Mach work together in a desperate attempt to stop them. As if he were Mach’s guardian spirit, Kamen Rider Chaser arrives to help. Takeru is determined to solve the mystery of his father’s death and save him in the past, not realizing that it’s a trap created by the greatest genius of the century, revived as a Gamma, Leonardo Da Vinci! With his friend in danger, Shinnosuke will don the Drive Driver once more as Kamen Rider Zero Drive. Plot TBA Continuity and Placement *''Kamen Rider Drive'': After the series end. *''Kamen Rider Ghost'': There is a minor continuity error regarding the movie's placement in Ghost's timeline. Chikara Saionji is alive, which would place this movie before episode 10 at the latest. However, Makoto is seen to be allied with Takeru which would place the movie somewhere before episode 11, which would then conflict with Saionji's fate. Another small hiccup is Alain's appearance as Kamen Rider Necrom, as he is first seen obtaining the Necrom Eyecon in episode 15. **This could be due to writer Makoto Hayashi not knowing much about the Kamen Rider Series. Also, at the point in time of writing, some aspects of Ghost's plot had not yet been decided yet. https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/仮面ライダー×仮面ライダー_ゴースト%26ドライブ_超MOVIE大戦ジェネシス Characters Kamen Riders And Introducing Necrom Allies Drive *Kiriko Shijima *Rinna Sawagami *Genpachiro Otta *Kyu Saijo Ghost *Akari Tsukimura *Onari *Sennin *Yurusen *Ryu Tenkuji *Shibuya *Narita Villains *Gamma **Renaissance Gamma ***Gamma Superior Da Vinci Gamma ***Michelangelo Gamma/Gamma Superior Michelangelo ***Raffaello Gamma/Gamma Superior Raffaello **Gamma A **Chikara Saionji *Roidmudes Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Ore, Musashi, Billy the Kid, Toucon Boost **Specter ***Specter, Nobunaga **Necrom ***Necrom *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Ore Damashii, Musashi Damashii, Billy the Kid Damashii, Toucon Boost Damashii **Specter ***Specter Damashii, Nobunaga Damashii **Necrom ***Necrom Damashii Shift Cars & Signal Bikes *'Car Used:'http://www.jefusion.com/2015/10/kamen-rider-x-kamen-rider-super-movie_27.html **Drive ***Type Change: Shift Dead Heat, Shift Speed, Shift Formula, Shift Tridoron ***Tire Exchange: Shift Rumble Dump, Shift Mantarn F01 **'Type Used:' ***Deadheat Drive, Type Speed, Type Wild Dump, Type Formula, Type Formula Mantarn, Type Tridoron **Zerodrive ***Type Change: Shift Speed (prototype) **'Type Used:' ***Type Speed **Mach ***Type Change: Shift Dead Heat **'Form Used:' ***Deadheat Mach *'Bike Used:' **Mach ***Form Change: Signal Mach, Shift Dead Heat **'Form Used:' ***Mach, Deadheat Mach **Chaser ***Form Change: Signal Chaser **'Form Used:' ***Chaser **Drive ***Form Change: Shift Dead Heat **'Form Used:' ***Deadheat Drive **Jun ***Form Change: Tokujo-ka Key **'Form Used:' ***Mach (Production Model) Cast ;Drive cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ;Ghost cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : m.c.A·T *Takeru Tenkuji (Child): *Akari Tsukimura (Child): *Guard: * : Theme song *Hajimari no Hi Notes *In the closure after episode 8's preview, a small preview for the Movie War is shown where Go's shirt is censored and blurred out. *This Movie War marks the first time a couple of things happen: **First Movie War not to be divided into parts unlike the previous Movie War films. ***As a result, it is the first to not feature any closing screen from both series. ****Additionally, Drive is the first series to not feature the closing screen in both of the series' Movie War appearance. **Featuring the current Rider's Super Form since Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core, though the form's name is different. **Featuring the previous series general villains since Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max . ***Unlike the Greeed's appearance in Movie War Mega Max, this is the first to feature their original actors. **Featuring a movie-exclusive Rider Machine that combines since Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010. ***Unlike the HardMammother in Movie War 2010, this is the first to feature the current and previous Rider's vehicle combining together. **Not featuring a new form that is based on one of the previous or current Riders' ability since Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum. ***Although, the said forms would be featured in Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls!. *Rio Uchida (Kiriko Shijima) and Taira Imata (Genpachiro Otta) celebrated their 24th and 40th birthdays respectively while filming for this movie. http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/ghost/story/1206725_2475.html *After this film, Shinnosuke Tomari is now technically the first user of the Drive System chronologically (time displaced). *Takeru's interaction with his father in the past would somewhat change the circumstances in which Ryu died. In the original timeline, Ryu was killed outside, but Takeru's interaction with the past made it that Ryu died indoors. Regardless, Ryu gave young Takeru his neck pendant before dying, so it would not have changed the timeline too much. *Boost Ghost Eyecon in this movie has slightly different sound than in the series and the toy version, announcing "Tousan" instead of "Toucon" (with a different tone as well), and has a "Thank You Tousan" voice. Errors *Shinnosuke didn't recognize Takeru as Ghost on their first encounter despite they have met on the last episode of Drive, nor does he seem to recall the Gamma, despite having battled them twice before. **Kiriko also similarly doesn't recognize Ghost, despite having seen him once before too. *When Shinnosuke finds Mr. Belt in 2005, he doesn't have the Shift Brace. However, he somehow has it on in the next scene. **Similarly, when Takeru and Shinnosuke was sent back to the future, Mr. Belt and the Shift Brace disappeared without explanation. *It is unknown how Shinnosuke was able to get the black Shift Speed (prototype) Shift Car, as Krim locked it down along with the other Shift Cars. *When Drive used Tire Koukan, two errors happened: **When Drive accessed Rumble Dump, instead of changing into Type Speed Dump, he immediately changes into Type Wild Dump without changing into Type Wild first. **When Drive accessed Formula-01, he immediately changed into Type Formula Mantarn before using the Formula Shift Car first. *During the combination of Musashi-Benkei Ghost Eyecon alongside Ryu Tenkuuji's soul into Boost, Edison Ghost Eyecon didn't join the fray despite it belonging to Takeru. **This is possibly because the Edison Ghost Eyecon was still in Makoto's possession. However, as mentioned in the "Continuity and Placement" section above, Makoto is already being allied to Takeru in this movie, which conflicts with the Ghost Eyecon possession, as at the same time Makoto becomes Takeru's ally, Edison is returned to Takeru. Furthermore, by the end of the episode where that happened, Takeru gained Goemon Ghost Eyecon, yet it wasn't seen in this movie alongside Musashi & the others. *Gen was able to cause some harm to a few Gamma by using bullets, despite during the end of Kamen Rider Drive series, bullets are being shown to not harm them in any way. *When Makoto pressed the Specter Ghost Eyecon before transforming in the final battle, the Eyecon does not make a confirmation sound unlike when Takeru presses the Ore Ghost Eyecon before transforming. *When Ghost Toucon Boost Damashii uses the Sunglasseslasher with Ore and Musashi Eyecons, it announces "Tousan Dai Kaigan!", although the Boost Eyecon is not inserted. *When Ghost Toucon Boost Damashii reverts to Ore Damashii, two errors occured: **Ghost is not seen putting Ore Eyecon to his Driver, nor he is seen taking the Boost Eyecon out of his Driver. **The de-transformation sound used there is Drive's de-transformation sound, not Ghost's one. References External links *Official Movie War website Category:Kamen Rider Ghost Category:Kamen Rider Drive Category:Movie War Movies Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Crossovers